


Spygenics

by Galactic_Ink



Series: Raising Anya, Allen, and Aleksandr [24]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Family, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4923124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The family of five head off to Russia for a world meeting, and both parents can only hope things go smoothly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spygenics

**Spygenics**

When Alfred came home from being called down to the White House he trudged upstairs and found his husband in Alek's room. The Russian laid on his back as the twins tied him to things around Alek's room.

"Zdravstvuyte, moye solntse. Did you get in trouble again," Ivan asked from the floor.

"Well hello to you too, and no, but I got news," Alfred stated as he walked further into the room.

"Oh?"

"Yup, but first, what is going on here?"

"Daddy, Papa is the sacrifice," Anya stated as she straightened out her grass skirt, which Alfred hadn't seen for a few years.

"Sacrifice to who?"

"To you Daddy," Aleksandr stated as he played with Ivan's hair.

Alfred raised an eyebrow at hearing this and cracked a smile as he pulled out his phone.

"Alfred, I will end you if you take a picture of me," Russia hissed as he glared at Alfred.

"Sorry babe, but you know I can't pass this up. You just have a lot of good moments that need to be documented."

With that a flash sound came from Alfred's cellphone and Ivan groaned.

"Well I think I enjoyed my sacrifice."

The three children cheered and started to dance around their tied up parent. America laughed at the sight then moved to get down on his knees then slide up Russia's body. He laid chest to chest with the other man and placed a kiss on his nose.

"Eeeeeeewwwwwwwwww."

"Yeah, yeah, why don't you guys go mess with Tony or the cats? Let me get a few more minutes with my sacrifice," Alfred demanded and the kids just giggled, but left their parents alone. "So, today at work—"

"Alfred, are you really going to do this now," Ivan questioned as he looked up to Alfred.

"Well, yeah. You are my sacrifice so shut up and listen." Ivan rolled his eyes and put his head back down with a thump. "Like I was saying, today at work my boss told me something important."

"Important?"

"Yes, important."

Russia waited for America to elaborate but the other never did.

"What is this important thing Alfred?"

Alfred let out a sigh and put his head down on Ivan's chest.

"There's a world meeting being held. It's in your country by the way, which apparently you didn't tell me about."

Russia gave a confused look and expression just as much.

"What? I was never told. Untie me so I can get to my phone."

America gave a confused look of his own and sat up. He reached into Ivan's pockets and tried his hardest not to tease the either as he grabbed the ash blonde's phone.

"Unlock it," Alfred said as he held it by Ivan's right hand.

"Untie me."

"No can do. I rather like seeing you all defenseless. Though you could get out of it yourself, but I guess you don't want to break anything," Alfred stated with a smirk on his face and wiggled Ivan's phone to get his attention back on it.

"I hate you," Ivan stated as he unlocked his phone.

Alfred just smiled and wiggled himself on Ivan, which made the other blush slightly.

"Alright, you have five missed calls from your boss. How long did they have you tied up for?"

Ivan groaned at hearing this and laid under Alfred in defeat.

"He is going to kill me."

"He can't be that mad. He knows you have kids man," Alfred stated and laid back down on Ivan.

"Can you please untie me now," Ivan asked just wanting to get up so he can go deal with his boss.

"You are no fun."

Alfred set down Ivan's phone then moved his hands to cup the other's face. Ivan arched a brow at this and quickly found his lips being taken by Alfred's. The honey blonde moved a hand to Ivan's hair while the other moved to where his left hand was tied to Alek's bed. He slowly untied the hand as he kissed Ivan deeply. Running his tongue along Ivan's and groaning into the kiss. When Ivan's hand was free Alfred ground his hips lightly into the Russian then pulled away. He quickly got to his feet and licked his lips as he looked at Russia on the floor.

"Mmm when was the last time we had sex?"

"I don't know, but it will be tonight I promise you that," Ivan stated as he calmed himself and began to untie his right hand.

America bit his bottom lip then left the room before he decided to defile his child's room.

**./././. **

"Daddy look at all the clouds," Aleksandr exclaimed as he pressed his face against the glass of the airplane.

"Yup tons of clouds. Don't press on the glass or you might fall out," Alfred stated as he briefly looked away from his phone to his son.

Alek instantly let up the pressure he had on the window then completely turned to run across the private plane to the other set of windows. This was the first time Aleksandr had been on a plane and had been out of the country. Anya and Allen on the other hand had traveled a little when they were younger, but ever since they were 7 they hadn't gone anywhere. They had stared out the window as well in excitement, but then got bored of it and started playing on the tablets they could only use during travel or long trips in states.

"Where are we going," the three year old asked as he turned to look at his Papa.

"Russia. It is where I am from."

Alek looked at his Papa confused and turned away from the window to sit down.

"How are we going to you when you are right here?"

This question confused Ivan for a moment. He had forgotten that Aleksandr had somewhat of an understanding of what they were. That being due to when Alfred had gotten mad at him and called him Russia for an entire day, and the twins had explained why that was.

"Aleksandr, there is a country called Russia. I am not the place people live on I am the representation of what they live on."

Russia had honestly no idea how to word this in simple terms and Aleksandr proved to not understand a word he said.

"Alek, we are going to a place far from home to visit are other home," Alfred stated. "Remember when I told you about how we have another house in another country yesterday."

Aleksandr stared at Alfred blankly then gasped and nodded his head.

"That cold place!"

"Yup, you got it kid."

Ivan gave an unamused looked at hearing this, and Alfred just snickered as he looked back to his phone.

When the plane landed Aleksandr was fast asleep along with the twins. Alfred carried the twins off the plane while Ivan handled Alek and put them in the car waiting for them. Ivan went back to get what little luggage they brought with them, most of it was shipped off weeks before.

With the car packed, Ivan in the driver seat, and Alfred in the passenger they headed off to Ivan's home. It took three hours to finally reach Ivan's house and Alfred had passed out just as the kids started to wake up.

"Where are we," Alek asked as he rubbed his eyes and blinked in surprise at seeing he was in a car seat.

"We are home," Ivan stated as a yawn came from him.

Alek looked out the window and saw nothing but trees, roads, and a giant house. Ivan pulled the car through the gate surrounding his mansion and parked it in the driveway. It felt like centuries since he had been in this house when in reality it had been 8 years. The last time he was here was for the holidays with the twins when they were three.

Russia walked up the large porch and unlocked the door to find the house completely the same as he had left it. The housekeepers had did their job well; not a speck of anything on any surface as he ran his finger over it. He had told them of Alek's asthma and he made it clear that he wouldn't accept anything other than sterile perfection.

"Wwwhooooooaaaaa…"

Aleksandr's eye grew wide as he took in the new house. It seemed much bigger than his other home and was covered in old looking things as well as new. Anya and Allen looked around just as interested as Alek, having only been in the house once before, but not really remembering much of their time there. Alfred brought up the rear with some of the luggage and yawned as he stepped into the house.

"Wow, this place looks great."

"Da, I made sure of that. The kitchen should be well stocked and child proofed like the rest of the house."

Alfred gave a noise of acknowledgement as he headed to said kitchen for something to drink. Ivan went back outside to get their things and the children followed after Alfred.

After unpacking, a simple dinner, and quick baths everyone was ready for bed. The twins were placed in their old room, which they said was fine, but Alfred said they could sleep in separate rooms if they wanted. Aleksandr was given a guest room since he didn't have one here. The nations had thought about having someone make Alek's room and separate the twins, but they decided against it. Alfred wanted to make the rooms himself and Ivan agreed since they had made the twins' room too, and they sort of… forgot.

"Do I gotta sleep in here? Anya and Allen's room was cooler."

"Sorry little dude, but you'll get a room made for you tomorrow promise," Alfred said softly and kissed Alek's head.

The light blonde child pouted slightly as his parents bid him good night and left him. Alek laid in the darkness of his room, taking in the large space warily, then got out of bed and headed into his parents' room. He clutched his octopus tightly as he made his way through the dark, and practically ran the rest of the way as he heard something move in the hallway. He couldn't tell if it was one of the cats or not, but he wasn't going to stick around to find out.

When he got to their room he slipped inside quickly then crawled up onto their bed and wiggled in-between them. Alfred was laying on his stomach like a dead man and Ivan was on his side facing him. Both of them were startled from their light sleep as Aleksandr got into their bed and covered himself in the blankets.

"What is wrong," Ivan asked tiredly as he cracked open his eyes.

"Nothing. I just wanna be here."

"Alright big guy you can stay," Alfred said half asleep and put a hand on Alek's stomach.

Ivan inhaled deeply and let it out as he adjusted Aleksandr so he wouldn't squish him in the night. Once settled he patted Alek's head and went right to sleep. Alek smiled and decided he liked it a lot better here than the other room.

**./././. **

"Crap we're gonna be late, and it's to your own freaking meeting," America declared as he tried to remember what all needed to be in Aleksandr's diaper bag.

"I am sorry that both of us lacked the ability to seat the alarm," huffed out Ivan.

"Shut up Russia and get Alek's shoes on."

Alek giggled at the exchanged between his parents. Just then Anya passed by her parents room and Alfred was quick to pester her about getting ready and making sure her brother was too.

"Yyyeeesss, we've been ready for hours," she groaned and then walked off before Alfred could say anything.

"Fine, let's go."

With that Alfred grabbed all the bags needed and rushed out the door, and Ivan was right behind him with Alek over his shoulder. The twins trudged after them and closed the door their parents forgotten about and climbed into the car.

When they got to the meeting they somehow managed to get there with a few minutes to spare to their surprise. They checked in their little gang and headed for the elevator to their floor.

"What do we get to do," Alek asked as he was set down with his siblings.

"You can—"

"Crap!"

Ivan looked at Alfred confused at being cut off by his declaration.

"I forgot the coloring books and tablets."

"We're going to die of boredom," whined Allen.

"You won't die Allen. You can draw on paper and play games on paper when we get to the conference room," Russia stated.

The twins didn't seem all that excited about it and trudged out of the elevator with their parents.

"Whoa who died," came a familiar voice and the twins instantly perked up at hearing it.

"Uncle Gilbert!"

The albino smiled brightly at seeing the kids he used to co-babysit. He gave them a tight hug as they ran up to him.

"Ah look at you two! You grew up quick," he stated as he took in their new height.

"Uh-huh! We're eleven now!"

Gilbert smiled at hearing this and ruffled the twins' hair. He then looked behind them to see the third (or technically second) child staring at him. Aleksandr had met other nations, but he didn't remember any of them besides his grandparents, uncle, and aunts.

"You must be Aleksandr, haven't seen you in a long time," Prussia stated and reached out to Alek who kept staring at him. "I won't bite kid."

"Um…Why don't you have colors?"

America cracked a smile at hearing this and watched Alek touch Gilbert's hand amazed.

"Well that is a long story that I could tell you if I ever get to babysit you."

"Oh, okay. You do look cool without colors," Alek commented and Gilbert beamed a toothy grin.

"I like this kid," Gilbert stated as he looked up to Alfred and Ivan.

"Yeah, yeah, come on let's get this show on the road."

Russia agreed and took the lead to the conference room. Alek got picked up once more by Russia since he was the slowest moving of all of them. When they got to conference room it was mostly filled by this point with other nations. The instant they walked in England fought his way through the nations to see his grandchildren.

"Bloody hell can't a man see his grandchildren," he growled out as he pushed past Greece and Turkey arguing.

"Grandpa!"

This shout given by three children at once was enough to capture everyone's attention in the room. All the nations were aware of the third child that Russia and America had, but only a few knew of how he came to be and that he had asthma.

"Oh God I missed you three!"

"We missed you too!"

"You should visit! We're at Papa's house now."

"That sounds like a plan mon amour."

The three kids looked away from England to see France now standing beside him and then quickly went and tackled him. England smiled as France got reacquainted with his grandchildren then looked over to the parents of the three, but only found one.

"How are you lad?"

"I'm tired and hungry, but good."

"That's sounds like your usual. Where's Ivan? I could have sworn he was here," the Brit said as he looked around.

"He went to get set up. We got here late because we forget to set the alarm."

England let out a chuckle at hearing this and Alfred just rolled his eyes. He looked back to his kids that were now surrounded by Belarus, Ukraine, Japan, China, Prussia, Italy, and Germany. Others were still making their way over to them and Alfred could tell that Alek was getting a little overwhelmed. America obviously didn't want Aleksandr to freak out with all the slightly new nations around him and have an asthma attack, so he quickly swooped in and picked the little boy up.

"Alright you guys it's not like you're never gonna see them again geeze," Alfred said as Alek clung to him.

The nations backed down even though they did voice that they never get time to visit.

"Daddy can we have another sleepover," Anya asked and Allen quickly agreed with her.

"I'll think about it. Now let's sit down cuz my feet are killing me right now."

The twins nodded and sat in their seats that had been marked for them. Aleksandr had his own chair as well, but the three year old was still clinging to Alfred. America didn't mind it and just patted Alek on his back as he looked to the twins. Both of them were already making use of the paper Ivan had promised to get them.

"Attention everyone it is time to begin da," Russia stated with a smile on his face that unsettled half the nations.

"Look Aleksandr, there's Papa," Alfred whispered and turned the little boy around. Alfred moved Alek so he'd sit in his lap and he gawked at how many people where in the room and how his Papa stood before everyone.

"What's he doing Daddy?"

"He's starting the meeting. Hold onto the table while I get my things alright?"

Alek nodded and did as told as Alfred pulled out his work laptop and notebook. Alek looked around the room still amazed at all the different people then focused on Russia as he started to talk.

Anya and Allen didn't pay attention as the meeting began, both focused on playing hangman, tic-tac-toe, rock-paper-scissors, and drawing. They sat next to Belarus and Ukraine, which they were able to get their aunts to play in a few of their little paper games before they said they had to pay attention.

The meeting was going over well and Alek kept quiet the whole time, which surprised America. Alek quietly asked for the bathroom when he needed it and either watched the nations talk or drew on paper. It was a few hours before lunch break when the blonde headed twins came up with an idea to combat their boredom. They rolled up paper into tubes and held the together with the paperclips around them. Then Allen slid under the table and started to crawl over everyone's feet. Anya smiled excitedly as she saw her twin pop up near Uncle Scotland and carefully peeked at his notebook with his paper telescope. When he got his fill he slipped back down and started heading back. Anya smiled at this and slipped under the table herself met up with Allen.

"What do you have Agent Leo?"

"Uncle Scotland is bored out of his mind," was all Allen could say.

"Alright, I'll go see what Uncle Japan has."

"Good luck Agent Ursa."

With that they split up and Allen got back into his seat and watched Anya pop up by Hungary instead. Missing Japan by a few seats. This didn't stop her though from looking and she blushed deeply and looked away as she went back under the table.

"What is it Agent Ursa?"

"Ms. Hungary was looking at guys kissing. Like daddy and papa."

The twins blushed a bright red and moved in silence as they continued their game of spy. They continued this for a while until it was announced lunch would be starting soon, but that's not what stopped the twins from spying. Allen had been crawling over to get to Egypt to see if he had any mummies under his clothes when Japan's leg came up and stopped him. Allen looked up in fear and Japan smiled at him from under the table. Allen popped up slowly and looked over to Anya who was seated next to an irritated America. His daddy stared right into his eyes and he gulped as he sank back to the ground and crawled over. When he popped up at his seat Alfred didn't say a word.

"How did he find out," Allen whispered to his twin.

"Uncle Mattie sold us out," Anya whispered back.

"We're dead," Allen whispered.

Anya couldn't agree more and as Ivan brought the meeting to its lunch break Alek shouted.

"HI PAPA!"

Alfred sighed as his son waved vigorously to his Papa, and the other nations in the room commented on how cute and funny it was. America instantly wished he was home.

* * *

**Translations/Notes:**

Zdravstvuyte, moye solntse. – Hello my sun. (I was going for sunshine but Bing's translator was hella closer to what I wanted than Google's)

***Welp got 6 stories left! Hope you've enjoyed the story thus far! Reviews welcomed!***


End file.
